cesarskabibliotekafandomcom-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Stygies VIII/Jak działa DynamicPageList
DynamicPageList (DPL) to rozszerzenie, które domyślnie nie jest włączone na wiki. Żeby było na wiki, trzeba o to poprosić przez stronę Specjalna:Kontakt. Cesarska Biblioteka ma DPL, bo jakiś czas temu wysłałam prośbę o to. Wystarczy krótko napisać "I would like to have DPL enabled at this wiki, please enable it" i wypełnić pozostałe pola formularza, między innymi podając link do wiki. Przydaje się głównie na wiki, gdzie trzeba robić listy lub tabele wielu rzeczy z tego samego rodzaju, których ręczne utrzymanie może być trudne ze względu na to, że ktoś musi co jakiś czas aktualizować listę o nowe strony dodawane przez edytorów. Taka lista może się łatwo zdezaktualizować. Przykładem wykorzystania DPL w Cesarskiej Bibliotece jest strona Książki (Daggerfall). Na jej przykładzie wyjaśnię, jak to działa. Są dwa podstawowe sposoby wykorzystania DPL, które warto znać: lista oraz tabela. Oba rodzaje powstają poprzez wstawienie kodu w treść strony w trybie źródłowym. Rozszerzenie wyciąga wymagane informacje z kategorii dodanych do artykułów, a jeśli robimy tabelę, to także z infoboksu lub innego wskazanego przez nas szablonu. Lista to najprostsza forma DPL. Chcemy mieć listę książek z Daggerfalla i nie wysilać się za bardzo? Piszemy: category = Daggerfall: Książki Parametr category to wybrana przez nas kategoria, z której robimy listę. Wyjdzie nam taka lista. Są to wszystkie strony z kategorii Daggerfall: Książki poukładane w sposób alfabetyczny. Łatwa do zrobienia lista, prawda? A co, jeśli chcielibyśmy mieć coś bardziej zaawansowanego z większą ilością danych? Tabela to druga forma DPL, którą powinniście znać. Dzięki niej można zawrzeć więcej danych, a wynik DPL nie służy tylko jako lista odnośników do innych artykułów, ale tworzy też bardzo przydatną stronę samą w sobie. Zawiera skrótowe, możliwe do posortowania informacje. Piszemy: Wyjaśnienie parametrów: *resultsheader – wpisujemy nagłówek, który ma się znajdować nad tabelą, a jak zostawimy to pole puste, to po prostu nie ma nagłówka; co ważne, trzeba tekst zakończyć "\n", jak w przykładzie *category – tak jak w przypadku prostej listy, podajemy nazwę kategorii, z której mają pochodzić strony wchodzące w skład tabeli *uses – podajemy nazwę szablonu, z którego DPL wyciąga dane do tabeli, najczęściej używamy infoboksu *include – podajemy konkretne parametry z podanego wcześniej szablonu, które wykorzysta DPL (wypełnią one kolumny tabeli). Piszemy: {nazwa szablonu}:%PAGE%:parametr1:parametr2, itd. Wpisujemy %PAGE% po to, żeby pierwszym parametrem występującym w tabeli była nazwa strony. Pamiętajcie, że podajemy tutaj parametry z szablonu, więc zobaczcie jak nazywają się parametry w szablonie. Na przykład w kodzie szablonu Książka jest |autor=, więc wpisujemy w DPL autor *table – służy do formatowania tabeli **class="wikitable sortable" określa rodzaj tabeli, czyli tabelę sortowalną, w której czytelnik może sortować dane, na przykład klikając w strzałki przy nagłówku kolumny "Autor" posegreguje sobie wszystko alfabetycznie według autorów książek **style="text-align:center;" pozwala wyśrodkować tekst; jak ma być od lewej to wpisujemy left zamiast center, a jak od prawej to right **width="100%" służy do ustawiania szerokości tabeli; jeśli ma być na całą szerokość artykułu, to wpisujemy oczywiście 100% **-,Tytuł,Autor to nagłówki kolumn tabeli w kolejności od lewej do prawej; wpisujemy je w tej kolejności, w której wcześniej podaliśmy parametry w include. Najpierw wpisujemy -, a po kolejnych przecinkach nagłówki Taką tabelę zobaczycie na tej stronie. Dzięki DPL mamy automatycznie uzupełniającą się tabelę z tytułami książek oraz ich autorami. Nie musimy tam wracać w celu dodawania książek, wystarczy tylko dodać nowy artykuł na wiki i dać mu kategorię Daggerfall: Książki, a także poprawnie wypełnić infoboks. DPL ma także bardziej zaawansowane zastosowania, jak w przypadku list broni z gier. Jak dobrze wiecie, w grach z reguły występuje wiele różnych rodzajów broni. Pokażę Wam coś z Cyberpunk Wiki, gdzie wstawiono wiele automatycznych dabel z DPL w jednym artykule. Przykładem jest strona o broniach w grze RPG Cyberpunk 2020. Tam DPL wykorzystano w celu stworzenia osobnych automatycznie aktualizujących się tabel dla poszczególnych typów broni. Jeśli występuje broń z danej kategorii, jest widoczna tabela, a jeśli w danej kategorii jeszcze nie ma niczego, to wyświetla się tekst Extension:DynamicPageList (DPL), version 2.3.0 : Warning: No results. alarmujący o braku wyników w DPL. Spokojnie, strony o broni zostaną jeszcze dodane, a czytelnicy mojego bloga w przyszłości już nie znajdą tego ostrzeżenia na Cyberpunk Wiki. A żeby zrobić tak zaawansowany i automatyczny artykuł, wystarczyło w nim wstawić kilka tabel DPL i stworzyć podkategorie odpowiadające każdemu rodzajowi broni. Ba, gracz może nawet posortować sobie broń jak chce, na przykład według ceny. Czary-mary. Więcej informacji znajdziecie na stronie Pomoc:DynamicPageList. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach